


Honey

by queerest_avenger



Category: MJ - Spider-Man: Homecomig, Michelle Jones - Spider-Man: Homecoming
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerest_avenger/pseuds/queerest_avenger
Summary: I had Honey by Kehlani stuck in my head and immediately thought of MJ.
Relationships: MJ/ Female Reader
Kudos: 12





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive me! This is my first time writing “smut” between two women.

MJ was underneath you, back arched off the bed as she watched you between her thighs. The sun spilling through the curtains casted a warm, honey glow against her bare skin. Her brown eyes lock with yours as you lazily ate her out, moving your fingers in and out of her pussy. You hummed, as she let out a soft whine mixed with your name. You watched her through hooded eyes. Her chest rising slowly, the sun hitting her nipples, were your mouth was minutes ago. MJ’s fingers clutched the bedsheets, her curls splayed out underneath her like a halo. She looked so beautiful as she ground against your face. You moved your face away, placing kisses along her hipbone; continuing to move your fingers as you held her hand with your free one. You thanked whatever that is holy that neither of you had classes scheduled this morning. You focus on the small moans escaping her mouth as you release your hand from hers and place it between your thighs to touch yourself. You spread your wetness through your folds, before dipping your middle and index finger inside of you. You moan loudly, returning your face to your girlfriend’s entrance. You lick a long stripe up her folds, sucking her clit between your lips. MJ let’s out a few curses as her fingers grip your hair. “You taste so fucking good, ‘M.” you praise before you return to sucking and lapping at her heat. It doesn’t take long for her thighs to tighten around your head as she begins to shake beneath you. Her pussy clenches as she comes around your fingers hard. Her chest rises and falls as she lets out small pants, propping herself up on her elbows. She looks at you, brushing her hair out of her face. “You look fucking breathtaking.” you reply, taking her face in your smaller hands. She moans into your mouth, allowing you to slip your tongue in and massage hers. She pulls away, breathing heavily. “Your turn, Y/N/N”. She smirks, flipping you over and straddling your thighs.


End file.
